Kotak Misterius
by Kirigaya Haruka
Summary: Lucy menemukan sebuah kotak misterius. Dia dan teman - temannya berpetualang untuk memecahkan kotak misterius itu. Persahabatan mereka diuji. akankah mereka dapat memecahkannya. Bad summary


Mysterious Box

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Selamat Membaca

Hari ini udara di kota kecilku tak seperti biasanya. Saat ini terasa dingin dan langit tak secerah hari kemarin, Setiap biasanya aku ke sekolah berjalan kaki, bukannya orang tua kami tidak sanggup membelikan kami motor akan tetapi karena kami suka berjalan ke sekolah melewati hutan kecil yang sangat sejuk. Aku berangkat ke sekolah bersama sahabatku Erza dan Lisanna, di sekolah aku termasuk anak yang tidak pandai tapi aku beruntung masih bisa naik kelas setiap tahunnya. Lain halnya dengan Erza, ia selalu menjadi juara kelas dan menjadi anak kebanggaan ayah dan ibunya. Pikiranku terbang kesana dan kemari tak sedikit pun pelajaran yang diberikan guru masuk ke dalam otakku. kring..kring..kring. Akhirnya bel sekolah berbunyi tanda pelajaran berakhir, setelah memberi salam teman-temanku keluar berhamburan meninggalkan kelas. Tiba- tiba aku dikejutkan dengan suara Erza.  
" kamu melamun yah? " ucap Erza dengan suara agak keras  
"Hahh ? oh, ternyata kamu Erza. Aku kirain siapa !" Pulang bareng yuk? ucapku dengan ekspresi yang agak terkejut  
"Kalian berdua bicarain siapa sih? Kok serius banget?" kata Lisanna  
Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Lisanna, aku segera menarik tangan kedua sahabatku keluar meninggalkan ruangan kelas yang sudah kosong. Baru saja kami ingin masuk hutan jalan yang sering aku lewati sebagai jalan alternatif, hujan tiba-tiba saja turun. karena kami tak mempunyai payung akhirnya aku dan sahabatku terpaksa berteduh di bawah pohon, bercanda dan tertawa kami lakukan untuk menunggu hujan redah, akan tetapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara aneh yang menarik perhatianku. Pada awalnya mereka tidak mendengarnya dan hanya menganggapku cuma menghayal, tetapi suara itu semakin besar sehingga mereka juga ikut mendengarnya. Karena penasaran kami mulai menelusuri sumber suara itu sampai langkah kakiku terhenti di depan pohon, ternyata asal suara itu berasal dari gundukan tanah yang ada di depan tanaman yang berukuran agak besar itu. Tiba-tiba Erza lari mendekati gundukan itu dan mendekatkan telinga kecilnya ke tanah.  
"Asal suara itu dari dalam sini !" Ucap Erza sambil berteriak kepada kami  
Tanpa berpikir panjang aku dan Lisanna segera mencari potongan ranting pohon dan segera menggali gundukan itu.  
Setelah menggali cukup dalam, kayu yang ku gunakan menggali mengenai sesuatu yang keras. Ternyata sumber suara itu berasal dari sebuah kotak yang kira-kira berukuran 10 cm. Lisanna menyentuh kotak itu dan suara yang tadinya sangat keras tiba-tiba berhenti seketika, hal itu tambah membuat aku tertarik pada benda yang mempunyai simbol aneh pada atasnya itu.

Kami berusaha membuka kotak itu tapi tak berhasil, aku tak menemukan gembok atau penyanggah yang mengunci kotak itu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengambil kotak itu.  
"Lisanna, kotak ini di simpan di rumah kamu yah?" Kataku sambil membersihkan kotak itu dari tanah yang menempel.  
"Kenapa bukan di rumah kamu aja ? Kan kamu Lucy yang mau ambil kotak itu?" Ucap Lisanna.  
"Karena kalau di rumah aku, takutnya nanti ibuku membuangnya karena dipikir barang ronsokan !" Cetusku sambil melirik kesal pada Lisanna  
"Udah.. kotak itu di simpan di rumah aku aja. Begitu aja pake marah-marah!" Kata Erza.  
"Baguslah kalau begitu !" Ucapku sambil tersenyum kepada Erza  
Akhirnya kami pulang dengan baju yang basah, tubuhku terasa dingin karena diguyur hujan selama setengah jam. Begitu pula Lisanna dan Erza tubuh mereka menggigil.  
Sore harinya aku ke rumah Erza untuk melihat kembali kotak itu, dan tak kusangka ternyata di sana telah ada Lisanna yang sedang asyiknya mendengarkan musik dari telepon genggamnya.  
"Lucy.. cepat kesini ada yang mau aku kasih liatin nih !" Ucap Lisanna sambil mematikan musik dari HPnya.  
Aku pun berlari menghampiri Lisanna dan Erza, ku rebahkan tubuhku di lantai teras dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Tiba-tiba Lisanna mengeluarkan kotak aneh itu.  
"Lucy, liat deh simbol yang ada di kotak ini tuh mirip banget dengan sampul buku Aries-sensei !" kata Erza dengan antusias.  
"Iya, betul tapi apa hubungan Aries-sensei dengan kotak ini yah Erza?" Ucapku bingung.  
"Aduh, kalian ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Besok kita tanya aja." Kata Lisanna berlagak pintar.  
Setelah sepakat besok kami akan menanyakan tentang kotak itu besok kepada Aries-sensei dan makna simbolnya. Kamipun melanjutkan kegiatan kami dengan belajar kelompok sampai magrib menjelang akupun pulang bersama Lisanna.  
Keesokan harinya, di sekolah aku sudah tak sabar lagi menunggu bel keluar main berbunyi agar kami dapat langsung menemui Aries-sensei untuk mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya bel keluar main berbunyi.  
Aku dan kedua sahabatku berjalan melalui koridor sekolah sampai kami tiba ke ruangan Aries-sensei seorang guru sejarah, Aku langsung mengetuk pintu ruangan sampai terdengar suara Aries-sensei menyuruh kami masuk.  
"Oh, kalian bertiga! Ada apa kemari? Apa ada yang bisa ibu bantu?" Kata Aries-sensei dengan senyum manis terlekat di wajahnya.  
"Begini bu, kami ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepada ibu ? Kami harap ibu dapat menjawabnya" Kata Erza dengan Lisanna secara bersamaan  
" Kalian ini memang kompak yah! Dan pertanyaan apa yang kalian ingin tanyakan?"Jawab Aries-sensei  
" Begini bu, kami menemukan kotak yang kira-kira berukuran 10 cm. Tapi yang anehnya di depan kotak itu ada simbol aneh yang sama dengan sampul buku ibu yang pernah kami lihat dulu. Kalau boleh tau ibu tau makna simbol itu?" Ucapku  
Tiba-tiba raut muka Aries-sensei muram, kamipun terpaku sejenak melihat seorang guru yang dulunya selalu tersenyum dan bahagia tapi kini terlihat muram dan agak sedikit marah. Pada awalnya Aries-sensei menolak untuk memberitahukan kami makna simbol itu tapi setelah kami berharap-harap sambil mendesaknya, akhirnya Aries-sensei memberitahukan makna simbol itu.  
"Sebenarnya simbol itu adalah simbol yang selalu di gambar adik ibu bernama Haruka Sahrah. Buku yang kalian lihat mempunyai simbol aneh itu adalah buku Haruka, namun dia itu agak sedikit pendiam sehingga tak banyak bergaul dengan orang banyak" Jawabnya  
Sudah satu minggu lamanya kami tak pernah membahas kotak itu lagi sampai akhirnya pada suatu hari kami belajar kelompok bersama di rumah Erza. Berlajar kelompok kali ini ada sesuatu yang baru karena kami berkelompok bersama Natsu dan Gray, tapi ketika aku ingin mengambil polpen di meja belajar Erza aku melihat kotak itu lagi. Tiba-tiba Natsu datang dan mengambil kotak itu.  
"Ini kotak apa Erza? Aneh banget kayak dari zaman dahulu."Kata Natsu  
"Ini tuh kotak berharga banget, kami bertiga menemukan kotak ini di hutan jalan kesekola loh!" Kata Lisanna sambil agak sedikit tertawa  
"Lihat deh simbol ini seperti simbol di sampul buku Aries-sensei?" Kata Natsu penasaran.  
Karena Natsu juga tertarik pada kotak itu akhirnya kami menceritakan tentang adik Aries-sensei yang selalu menggambar simbol aneh itu. Gray juga mulai agak tertarik dengan kotak itu, kemudian dia mengambil kotak itu dan menatapnya beberapa saat.  
Gray kemudian menggeser salah satu sisi kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah gembok yang mengunci kotak itu.  
"Gray, kamu jenius banget. Kok kamu tau sih, kalau tempat gembok untuk membuka kotaknya di situ? Erza yang pintar aja tidak tau!" Kata Lisanna  
"Tapi di mana kuncinya yah? Mungkin ada di tempat kamu menemukan kotak itu" Kata Gray  
"Mungkin saja. Bagaimana kalau kita besok ke tempat itu?" Ucapku  
"Kami boleh ikut?" Kata Gray dan Natsu  
" Boleh, asalkan kalian jangan cerewet. Ok?" kataku sambil tertawa.  
Kamipun kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan proyek ilmiah kami, beruntunglah kami berkelompok dengan Erza. Karena ia pintar jadi proyek ini bisa cepat terselesaikan. Keesokan harinya pada saat pulang sekolah kami berlima pergi ke hutan dekat pohon tempat kami menggali kotak itu, aku, sahabatku, dan kedua teman baruku mencari dan menggali di sekitar pohon itu. Akan tetapi sudah setengah jam kami mencari tak ada kunci yang kami temukan, harapan kamipun untuk menemukan kunci itu mulai sirna.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya Aries-sensei aja? Siapa tau dia memiliki kuncinya?" kata Gray  
"Pasti Aries-sensei tidak mau kasih tau"? Ucapku  
"Kita coba aja dulu deh Lucy, siapa tau ucapan Gray benar" kata Lisanna  
Akhirnya kami pergi ke rumah Aries-sensei, akan tetapi sesampainya di sana Aries-sensei tidak ada di rumah, aku dan sahabatkupun menunggu di luar rumah Aries-sensei. Walaupun kepanasan dan kehausan kami tetap bertahan karena rasa keingin tauhan kami, beberapa menit kemudian Aries-sensei akhirnya datang menghampiri aku dan menyuruh kami masuk ke rumahnya. Di dalam rumah Aries-sensei terasa seperti rumah zaman dahulu, interiornya terasa aneh dan unik, kami sedikit terpaku dengan suasana rumah Aries-sensei sampai dia mengejutkan kami.  
"Ada apa yah, Kalian kemari?" Kata Aries-sensei curiga  
"Maaf bu, karena kami mungkin menyinggung perasaan ibu. Tapi kami hanya ingin ibu melihat kotak ini"! Jawabku sambil memberikan kotak itu kepada Aries-sensei.  
"Kalian mau bertemu dengan Haruka?" kata Aries-sensei tersenyum  
"Kalau boleh bu yah itu yang kami harapkan bu..!" jawab kami semua bersemangat

Sambil menunggu ibu memanggil Haruka, kami menunggu di ruang tamu. Tapi beberapa saat Aries-sensei keluar dan berkata kalau Haruka belum pulang dari sekolah. Aries-sensei menyuruh kami menunggunya pulang, ia masuk ke dapur telebih dahulu untuk membuatkan kami minuman. Kami mulai mengatur rencana, aku berencana untuk mencari kunci di kamar Haruka. Aku dan sahabatku bergerak cepat untuk mencari kunci itu, tapi sebelum kami menemukannya Aries-sensei sudah datang membawa lima gelas minuman dingin, sehingga kami lari berhamburan keluar menuju ruang tamu. Di ruang tamu kami berbincang-bincang. Tak ada hal menarik yang kami bicarakan hanya urusan sekolah dan pelajaran, hal yang sangat membosankan bagi hidupku. Tak berapa lama kemudian kamipun berpamitan untuk pulang karena sudah begitu lama menunggu Haruka tapi tak kunjung datang pula, aku dan sahabatku tak langsung pulang kami singgah terlebih dahulu di tempat pos kamling duduk-duduk sejenak.  
"Ah, gagal deh rencana kita temukan kunci itu " Ucapku  
"Mungkin ini bukan hari keberuntungan kita" jawab Lisanna dan Erza  
"Aduh kalian ini kenapa sih kok sedih gitu?" Liat aku dong ceria" Kata Natsu  
" Kamu ini bagaimana sih Natsu, kita inikan gagal. Kok bahagia?" jawab Gray  
"Siapa bilang kita gagal, aku dapatin kuncinya kok!" kata Natsu sambil senyum-senyum sendiri  
"Kok kamu tidak bilang sih? Dasar Natsu, tidak lucu tau!" Ucapku sambil marah  
" Iya, dasar Natsu" kata Gray sambil memukul Natsu  
Ternyata Natsu menemukan Kunci itu di belakang lukisan simbol beberapa detik sebelum Aries-sensei datang. Kamipun membuka kotak itu, dadaku terasa sesak ketika saat-saat ingin membukanya. Di luar dugaan kotak itu berisi sobekan kertas dan benda seperti kapal kecil, kotak yang kami kira adalah peti harta karun Haruka ternyata hanya sebuah tempat sampah yang tak bernilai. Erza, Lisanna, dan Gray kelihatan lesuh dan tak bersemangat lagi tak terkecuali Natsu, ia tetap tersenyum sambil memandangiku hal itu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang. Untuk mengalihkan tatapan matanya aku tiba-tiba langsung mengambil sobekan kertas itu dan ternyata itu adalah sobekan peta, akan tetapi hanya sebagian. Kami pun mulai berpikir kembali kenapa hal ini semakin menarik. Hal itu membuat kepalaku terasa akan meledak karenanya, karena semakin sore kami pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Karena rumahku searah dengan Natsu akupun pulang bersamanya, sepanjang perjalanan tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut kami berdua. Aku merasa malu karena tatapan matanya tadi, itu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang dan membuat hati ini berbunga-bunga. " Ya Allah, aku mulai menyukainya" ucapku di dalam hati.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit aku sampai terlebih dahulu darinya, ketika aku masuk di rumah ia hanya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum manis kepadaku.  
Keesokan harinya pada saat istirahat, kami berlima berkumpul kembali di taman sekolah. Aku mengeluarkan peta dari kotak itu, dan aku memberitahukan sesuatu kepada sahabatku tentang apa yang baru ku ketahui tadi malam. Aku membuka gulungan peta sepotong itu, aku berpikir kalau peta ini menunjukkan jalan menuju ke sekolah.  
"Memang benar sih, tapi peta inikan hanya sepotong. Mana mungkin kita langsung menarik kesimpulan seperti itu" kata Erza.  
"Benar juga. Kita harus menemukan sobekan peta sebelahnya lagi, tapi di mana yah?" kata Gray  
Sore Harinya aku menuju di rumah Lisanna, di sana telah ada Erza dan Gray.  
"Hay.. Udah lama di sini?" Ucapku sambil membuka gerbang rumah Lisanna  
"Tidak kok, baru aja sampai. Kami ini lagi nungguin kamu sama Natsu, oh iya Natsu kemana aku kirain dia kesini bareng kamu?" Kata Gray  
"Astaga, aku lupa tadi Natsu bilang kalau dia mau bareng sama aku. Gray tolongin dong kamu telfon Natsu sekarang"! Ucapku  
"Tidak usah nona cantik, pangeran Natsu sudah datang kesini." Kata Natsu sambil tersenyum manis  
Kami pun mulai belajar kelompoknya tapi tiba-tiba kami dikejutkan dengan suara orang yang sedang membuka pagar, kami semua langsung keluar menuju halaman rumah Lisanna ternyata orang yang membuka pagar itu adalah wanita yang tidak kami kenali. Gray pun lari menghampiri gadis itu, mungkin karena dia cantik jadi Gray ingin melihatnya lebih dekat.  
"Maaf, kamu siapa yah?" ucapku menghampiri gadis itu dan Gray  
"Aku Haruka, apakah kalian yang mencari aku beberapa hari yang lalu?Kakakku Aries bilang kalau kalian menemukan kotak yang bersimbol ini? Katanya sambil mengeluarkan gambar simbol itu.  
Haruka menceritakan semua tentang mengapa ia suka menggambar simbol itu, ternyata dia juga menemukan simbol itu di tempat yang sama seperti kami. Haruka juga mengeluarkan sebuah sobekan kertas yang merupakan sebagian dari sobekan peta yang kami dapatkan. Ternyata peta itu tidak mengarah ke sekolah akan tetapi merupakan jalan ke hutan belakang sekolah.  
"Keren banget, kok ada peta seperti ini yah? Mungkin ini peta harta karun." Kata Gray bersemangat  
"Aduh, dasar mata duitan. Mungkin ini akan lebih besar dari pada itu" ucapku  
"Mungkin. Bagaimana kalau kita besok menjalankan rencana kita untuk menelusuri jalur yang ada di peta ini" kata Lisanna  
"Tapi kita nggak sama sekolah? Aku juga mau ikut dengan kalian." Kata Haruka  
"Tenang aja, kita akan nungguin kamu kok. Aku nungguin kamu di perempatan dekat sekolahku" kata Gray sambil tersenyum  
"Iya tungguin aku yah?" kata Haruka  
Sebenarnya Lisanna membenci Haruka, karena Gray menyukai Haruka selain itu Haruka juga mulai dekat denganku dan Erza. Lisanna menganggap kalau posisi dia telah direbut oleh Haruka. Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah aku, Lisanna, Erza, dan Natsu sudah berkumpul di depan sekolah, kami masih menunggu kehadiran Haruka dan Gray. Beberapa menit kemudian kami melihat mereka berdua.  
"Hai, lama yah nunggunya? Soalnya Haruka lama datangnya" Ucap Gray  
"Maaf yah, soalnya ada tugas tambahan di sekolah tadi" kata Haruka  
"Tidak apa-apa kok!" Ucapku  
"eh, Lucy kok kamu bawa tas ransel segala lagi kayak mau kemah aja" Ucap Gray kepadaku  
"Kan kita harus bersiap-siap untuk semua kemungkinan yang terjadi" Ucapku berlagak paling pintar  
"Udah..Langsung ke pokok pembicaraan aja deh, gimana nih jadi nggak ke hutan itu" Kata Natsu sambil menunjuk hutan yang ada di belakang sekolah.  
"Yah jadilah, masa nggak. Kan Haruka juga udah ada di sini!" Kata Lisanna  
"Kalau udah sepakat, ayoo berangkat.."kata Gray  
Kami semuapun berjalan menuju hutan tersebut dengan penuh semangat, tapi sebelum aku dan sahabatku memasuki hutan terdapat sungai yang cukup lebar dan dalam yang sehingga sedikit menghambat perjalanan kami, akupun mencari jembatan penyebrangan. Tapi jembatan yang ada di sungai itu sudah lama rusak dan belum dilakukan perbaikan, hal itu tambah banyak membuat waktu kami terbuang begitu saja karena belum mendapatkan cara untuk menyeberangi sungai. Kami duduk di tepi sungai sambil berpikir cara yang tepat, tiba-tiba seorang kakek menghampiri kami dengan rakitnya.  
"Mau menyebrang yah nak?" kata kakek itu  
"Iya kek, kami bisa ikut naik rakit kakek untuk menyeberang?" Ucapku  
"Boleh nak, ayo naik!" Ucap kakek itu tadi  
Kami pun naik ke rakit itu, setelah beberapa menit kamipun sampai di tepi sungai, Aku tak lupa berterima kasih dengan kakek itu. Setelah berterima kasih kami mulai masuk ke dalam hutaan tersebut, tapi kami tidak tau arah mana yang akan aku lalui bersama sahabatku oleh karena itu kami melihat peta itu. Di dalam peta tersebut tidak menunjukkan arah atau jalan mana yang harus kami lalui, di situ hanya menggambarkan jalan ke hutan tersebut. Selain itu dipeta tersebut juga ada gambar pohon dan tulisan " JANTUNG ADALAH APA YANG KAU TUJU DAN INGINKAN". Kami ber enam tidak mengetahui apa makna yang ada di dalam tulisan tersebut.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan ke arah barat aja,?" Ucap Haruka  
"Nggak, ke arah timur aja. Mungkin kalau kita ke arah sana nantinya ada petunjuk yang lain." Kata Lisanna  
"Tapi Lisa, aku yakin banget kalau kita harus lewat jalan ke arah timur. Pokoknya kita harus lewat sana yah?" Kata Haruka  
"Eh, loe itu baru kenal ama kita. Jangan mau ngatur kita kayak gitu donk!" kata Lisanna memarahi Haruka  
"Lisa, jaga bicara kamu. Kalau mau bicara biasa aja jangan nyolot gitu donk!" Kata Gray  
"Kenapa sih kamu itu selalu belain Haruka? Kan kita baru kenal ama dia mungkin dia punya pikiran jahat untuk kita semua" Ucap Lisanna sambil menatap Haruka  
"Cukup Lisanna. Kamu ini sudah keterlaluan banget, kan Haruka juga teman kita! Ucapku  
"Dia memang teman loh, tapi bukan teman aku. Dan Lucy kamu itu sudah berubah kamu itu lebih menyukai Haruka sebagai teman kamu dari pada aku. OK, Fine.. kita nggak berteman lagi dan Gray kamu harus tau kalau aku itu suka ama kamu tapi apa kamu itu lebih memilih Haruka dari pada aku!" Ucap Lisanna sambil berlari meninggalkan kami.  
Aku berlari mengejar Lisanna, Natsu pun juga ikut denganku. Tapi Lisanna berlari dengan cepat sehingga susah bagiku untuk mengejarnya, air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku. Tak kusangka perkataanku tadi membuat Lisanna marah, aku mempercepat langkah kakiku sehingga aku dapat mengejar Lisanna. Ku tarik tangan Lisanna dan memeluknya dengan erat  
"Lisa Maafin aku, gue nyadar tadi perkataanku keterlaluan banget" Ucapku sambil menangis  
"Hmm, nggak apa-apa kok Lucy aku juga yang salah!" Kata Lisanna

Akhirnya akupun dan Lisanna berbaikan, kami bertigapun ingin kembali bersama dengan Haruka. Tetapi kami baru menyadari kalau telah berlari cukup jauh sehingga tak tau arah yang mana harus kami jalani, jadi aku dan kedua sahabatku hanya mengambil jalan lurus. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam, malam mulai menjelang kami belum bertemu dengan Haruka, Gray, dan Erza, kamipun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejak karena hari semakin gelap. Untunglah aku membawa korek sehingga dapat membuat api unggun untuk penerangan dan menghangatkan tubuh, kami duduk mengelilingi api unggun tiba-tiba Natsu berteriak kalau dia sudah tau makna kata yang ditulis pada peta tersebut. Ia menganggap kata itu mempunyai arti yaitu apa yang engkau cari dan inginkan ada di jangtung, dan maksud jantung itu yaitu jantung hutan atau pertengahan hutan. Natsu memang cerdik, karena ia bisa berpikir sejauh itu, setelah mengatur rencana kalau besok kami akan ke tengah hutan, aku dan kedua sahabatkupun tertidur. Keesokan harinya, kami mulai melanjutkan pejalanan tetapi sebelum itu kami sarapaan dengan makanan yang aku bawa dari rumah kemarin. Aku teringat dengan ketiga sahabatku lainnya, di mana mereka? Apa mereka baik-baik sja? Apa mereka sudah makan? Kata-kata itu selalu menghantuiku. Aku berharap nantinya kami akan bertemu mereka lagi, telah berjam-jam kami berjalan akan tetapi belum bertemu mereka, selain itu kami juga tak tau di mana letak tengah hutan. Akupun mulai menyerah karena untuk apa kami terus mengikuti pentunjuk pada peta yang tidak tau peta apa yang kami temukan ini, aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah tapi Lisanna melarangku.  
"Kita nggak boleh pulang dulu, kalau kita udah temuin semua teman kita baru pulang bersama" kata Lisanna  
Ucapan Lisanna memang benar, nanti kalau aku pulang dan orang tua Erza bertanya kemana anaknya pergi aku harus menjawab apa, selain itu aku juga takut terhadap Aries-sensei karena telah menghilangkan adiknya gara-gara pikiranku untuk memecahkan misteri ini sehingga kami memasuki hutan ini. Sudah dua hari aku mencari sahabatku tapi tak kunjung bertemu juga, kami terus berjalan menelusuri hutan ini. Tapi ketika kami singgah untuk beristirahat aku merasa ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi kami dari selah-selah ranting pepohonan, kecurigaanku itupun semakin bertambah setelah aku mendengar suara injakan daun yang kering.  
"Apaan tuh?" kata Natsu  
"Mungkin mereka, ...Haruka..Gray...Erza.. apa itu kalian?" Teriak Lisanna  
"Nggak Lisa, aku pikir ada seseorang yang mengikuti kita" Ucapku sedikit berbisik  
"Hah..? aku takut nih Lucy mungkin itu hantu penunggu hutan ini lagi.."kata Lisanna  
"Udah kita pura-pura cuek aja" kata Natsu  
Kami mulai melanjutkan perjalanan kembali, aku merasakan kejanggalan karena ini adalah hutan yang jarang dimasuki oleh penduduk akan tetapi kenapa disini ada bekas jejak roda. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh kami menemukan sebuah pondok kecil, tapi disana tak berpenghuni oleh karena itu kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat di rumah ini, aku curiga kalau rumah ini ada pemiliknya karena di dapur terdapat kayu bekas dibakar yang digunakan untuk masak air. Oleh karena itu kami menunggu hingga penghuni rumah datang untuk meminta izin agar dapat menginap, tapi hingga malam tak adapun tanda-tanda kalau orang itu datang. Karena merasa lelah akhirnya kami masuk ke dalam rumah untuk tidur, tapi pada tengah malam aku terbangun untuk minum akan tetapi aku melihat sesosok melintas di depan pintu menuju dapur, karena penasaran aku keluar untuk melihatnya akan tetapi tak adapun seseorang yang ku lihat. Setelah minum, aku kembali ke kamar tapi di sana aku tak melihat sahabatku Lisanna dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan Lisanna yang membuat Natsu ikut terbangun juga.  
"Lucy..Natsu.. Toloonggg..!" teriakan Lisanna sambil menangis  
Aku dan Natsu pun keluar untuk mencari Lisanna, ternyata ia dibawa oleh seseorang. Kami mengejarnya akan tetapi orang itu memasang perangkat lubang yang membuat kami terjatuh sehingga aku tak dapat keluar dari sana. Aku menangis karena semua temanku hilang gara-gara ideku yang ingin masuk kesini, Natsu menggenggam tanganku dan menghapus air mataku. Itu adalah hal yang membuat aku tetap bertahan. Pagi sudah menjelang tapi belum ada tanda orang itu kembali, kami tetap menunggu tapi tiba-tiba saja air mengalir dan akan memenuhi lubang itu. Aku tak tau dari mana sumber air itu, yang aku pikirkan hanya bagaimana caranya keluar sehingga tak mati di lubang ini karena tenggelam. Aku dan Natsu berusaha keluar tapi tak bisa, aku berteriak minta tolong tapi Natsu berkata itu usaha sia-sia karena tak adapun orang di hutan ini yang akan menolong kita. Tapi seseorang terdengar berlari menghampiri kami, betapa terkejutnya kami ternyata itu adalah Gray.  
"Astaga, Natsu.. Lucy. Aku kira kalian sudah tiada" ucap Gray  
Gray, Erza, dan Haruka membantuku dan Natsu keluar dari lubang itu. Haruka menanyakan kemana perginya Lisanna, mengapa ia tak bersama aku dan Natsu. Aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada mereka, setelah itu kami semua pergi mencari Lisanna. Kami mengikuti bekas jejak kaki orang tersebut. Dalam perjalanan kami saling bepegangan tangan, itu semua adaalah usulku karena aku tak mau nantinya ada sahabatku lagi yang menjadi korban.  
Setelah berjam-jam berjalan aku menemukan kalung yang selalu di pakai Lisanna, tapi kalung itu berdarah. Aku semakin panik karena mencemaskan Lisanna, akan tetapi Erza memberikan aku semangat sehingga aku tetap kuat. Tak berapa lama kami mendengar suara orang dan kemudian mendengar suara Lisanna.  
kami berlari menuju sumber suara itu dan ternyata orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Erza adalah kakek yang telah membantu kami menyeberangi sungai. Tiba-tiba kakek itu menyuruh kami untuk menyerahkan Peta itu tapi kami menolaknya. Dia mengancam akan membunuh Lisanna, oleh karena itu kami menyerahkannya tapi dengan sebuah persyaratan. Kakek itu harus membuang pisau yang ada di tangannya jauh-jauh dan membebaskan Lisanna, Kesepakatanpun terjadi kami memberikan peta itu kepadanya. Setelah membebaskan Lisanna kami segera pulang agar tidak kemalaman, walaupun kami agak sedikit kecewa karena tidak mendapatkan benda yang ditunjukkan oleh peta tapi kami bersyukur karena semua teman kami selamat. Dalam perjalanan pulang kami singgah beristirahat di bawah pohon yang besar, pada pohon itu aku menemukan ukiran simbol itu lagi dan terdapat tanda arah panah yang menunjuk ke bawah. Aku beranggapan kalau ada sesuatu yang terkubur di depan pohon itu, dugaanku memang benar setelah menggali cukup dalam aku menemukan sebuah kotak yang sama seperti yang aku temukan dulu. Kami membukanya dengan kunci yang sama ternyata bisa terbuka, betapa terkejutnya kami isi kotak itu adalah sejumlah koin emas. Betapa bahagianya kami, aku dan sahabatku saling berpelukan karena mendapatkan suatu keberhasialan. Perjalananpun kami lanjutkan kembali seharian penuh kami berjalan, akan tetapi kakek itu kembali dan mengejar kami dengan membawa sebuah kapak. Kami terus berlari dan berlari, rasanya jantung ini akan copot. Walaupun kakek itu sudah tua tapi ia sangat kuat dan beberapa kali hampir menangkap salah satu dari kami.  
Akhirnya kami bisa keluar dari hutan itu dan tepat di tepi sungai ada seseorang yang nampak sangat ku kenali, itu adalah ibuku. Aku berlari memeluk ibuku, di sana ada juga orang tua sahabatku,Aries-sensei, dan polisi. Mereka mencari kami karena telah menghilang selama 4 hari, polisi menangkap kakek tua itu atas tuduhan penculikan dan perencanaan pembunuhan. Keesokan harinya kami kembali bersekolah, semua guru menanyakan mengapa kami tak ke sekolah beberapa hari lalu, kami hanya menjawab kalau kami sedang mengalami sedikit cobaan persahabatan. Selain itu ada kejutan yang tak terduga hari ini, Haruka pindah ke sekolah kami. Itu membuat kami senang, karena kami semua dapat selalu berkumpul setiap saat. Dan soal harta itu, kami telah memutuskan untuk menyumbangkan semuanya ke panti asuhan dan beberapa mesjid, kami berpikir kalau tempat itu lebih membutuhkan harta itu dibandingkan kami. Akupun kembali menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasanya.

THE END


End file.
